1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and system for eliminating fire ant infestations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire ant infestation is a major agricultural and lifestyle-inhibiting problem. It costs the agricultural industry billions of dollars in terms of crop loss, damage, and death to livestock. In more residential environments they are at best a nuisance and in certain cases, a health threat. In this environment they are also highly destructive to structures, dwelling places and electrical installations.
There are two types of imported fire ants. First is the Black fire ant that was imported around 1918 into Mobile, Ala. from South America. Their presence is generally limited to Mississippi and Alabama. Whereas the more pervasive Red Fire ant exists predominately in the South ranging from Florida to New Mexico, with some isolated colonies in Arizona, Nevada, and California, and as far North as Tennessee and South Carolina. Ant infestations have damaged agricultural crops, killed livestock, and are surprisingly considered more destructive than termites to dwellings. Infestations have resulted in death, destruction and lost income on the order of billions of dollars over the years since their accidental introduction into the United States in the 1930's.
The predominant population within an ant mound is the worker ants. Populations can easily reach levels of 100,000-500,000. The two other members of the colony are the winged males and the queen. Though mating can occur anytime of the year, it predominantly occurs in the spring and fall. A young queen will leave the mound and fly 2-4 feet above the mound where a winged male joins her in flight and mates. The male soon dies and the female flies to another location where she sheds her wings and begins to form a new colony. This could be as short as a few feet away from the original colony or as far away as ½-1 mile. At the new location the queen will lay approximately 1 dozen eggs which will reach maturity in approximately 1 month. They will then begin to feed the queen which will be able to eventually lay 800 eggs per day. Due to this capability, the queen can easily re-establish a colony with as little as 1-2 dozen worker ants. Therefore it is extremely important to kill the queen, not just the worker ants. The life cycle of the worker ants is generally about five weeks whereas that of the queen can be 7 years or more.
The worker ants are capable of multiple and very painful stings which have resulted in some deaths in hyper-sensitive people and secondary infections in others. They will attack any and all perceived attackers, even those who innocently just stand in close proximity to the mound. Once a threat is perceived the worker ants will immediately whisk the queen away down the multiple pathways and foraging tunnels that exist within the mound. Ants can clear a mound in less than one minute. The mound and subterranean colony itself can reach 4-6 feet deep and be connected to foraging tunnels which run as much as 75-130 feet away from the mound. Therefore in order to prevent re-infestation, the queen must be killed quickly and without alarming the mound. Fortunately the queen's lair lies directly below the top of the mound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,878 to Moffet et al. ‘Method and apparatus for extermination of imported fireants’ discloses that the extermination of imported fireants is accomplished by a process in which water, heated to a temperature in the range of 200-212 degrees, is applied by impulse inundation within the central core region of a fireant mound, initiated below ground level, continuing as the probe is inserted to a lowermost region, and thereafter continuing as the probe is withdrawn, and repeating the process from different angles and orientations.
The Moffet et al. invention comprises a large cart carrying a 30 gallon water tank, a car or tractor battery, a battery operated hydraulic pump, a boiler and a propane tank. The invention calls for injecting hot water into a fire ant mound via a probe. The invention has several potential drawbacks that make it impractical for residential use. A tractor or ATV is required to move the invention. Capital costs are large because expensive equipment is required and it is costly to build. Vibration and aerial disturbance produced by the invention alarms ant colonies. The invention is not self-contained. A source of electricity or external power is required to operate a high-pressure pump. The invention injects only hot water, which under the force of gravity will move downward instead of in all directions. A preferred embodiment of the invention calls for the addition of a foaming gel. Some users may find the injection probe handle unwieldy; it may require strength to insert. Additionally, the injection probe nozzle is wider than the probe itself. This creates a void space behind the nozzle and thereby creates a flow path through which the heated water can escape out the top of the mound instead of being injected into the mound.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,609 to Rawls, ‘Hot steam and water fire ant killing device’ discloses a mechanical device for killing fire ants by the introduction of hot water and steam to the fire ant mound. The invention uses a hydraulic cylinder to ram a metal probe deep into an ant mound. The probe has a plurality of orifices which emit jets of hot water and steam, thereby scalding and killing the ant queen before she can be removed to safety. In the preferred embodiment, the invention is adapted to be mounted on an agricultural tractor.
The Rawls invention is mounted in a frame to the rear of a tractor. The frame contains a water tank, water heater, and PTO operated pump and injection probe. It uses the tractors hydraulics to insert a probe into the ant mound in order to inject hot water directly into the mound. Potential drawbacks for this invention include aspects that make it impractical for residential use. It requires a tractor. Capital costs are large because expensive equipment is required and it is costly to build. Vibration and aerial disturbance produced by the invention alarms ant colonies prior to insertion of probe, which potentially allows the queen to escape. This invention injects only hot water, not steam as claimed. The claimed steam injection is merely the misting of the hot water as it exits the injection probe ports. This is because the disclosed pump connected to the PTO shaft cannot pump a gas which steam is. It can only pump a liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,118 to Evans, ‘Method and apparatus for the destruction of imported fire ants of the genus Solenopsis’ discloses a method and apparatus for the mechanical destruction of members of the genus Solenopsis, the South American Fire Ant, by the introduction of intense heat, vapor, insecticides, and/or steam directly into the colony by incorporating the use and application of specific compounds and mixtures of hydrocarbons, pyrethroids, insecticides, oxidizing agents, and/or vaporizing liquids, injected into the individual ant colonies by a variety of methods, including a pressurizing injection gun, with or without a heating attachment. The device is designed to obtain the proper penetration of the Imported Fire Ant colony in order to rapidly and totally infuse the entire chamber area, as well as the lateral foraging tunnels, with a thermal vapor (fog) containing an insecticide known to be lethal to Formicoidea (ants). Additionally, upon cooling, the vapor recondenses into a residue that has a prolonged residual killing effect for continued control purposes. An additional effect of this system is that the mere contact of the superheated vapor is lethal to those ants in the immediate vicinity of the lance so that the system is not totally dependent on insecticidal properties of the active ingredients.
The Evans invention injects high-pressure steam, insecticides, hydrocarbons and other chemicals via a lance. The invention has several potential drawbacks. It relies on dangerously high pressures on the order of 3,000 pounds per square inch and dangerously high temperatures on the order of 2210° Fahrenheit. The invention utilizes insecticides which are harmful to the environment and remain in-situ for up to one year. The required high temperature may reduce the effectiveness or most likely destroy the poison. The invention uses a high-pressure tank containing pressurized gas to develop injection pressure. This must be purchased elsewhere and attached to the system. The invention may be configured for back-pack carrying which is impractical for use by smaller individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,336 to Query et al., ‘Method for treating fireants’ discloses a method and apparatus for treating fireants which combines an insecticide with a refrigerant into a mixture and injects the mixture into the fireant hills. This invention uses a back pack or trailer to carry multiple tanks containing poison and a refrigerant which are injected into the mound with a probe. Potential drawbacks associated with this invention include that it utilizes insecticides which are harmful to the environment, it uses a non-residential poison, and it utilizes a refrigerant, Freon, which is expensive and harmful to the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,231, ‘Fire ant eradication apparatus and method’ to Witherspoon discloses a method for eradicating fire ants that includes connecting a supply of pressurized water to a dispenser handle, forcing water or a water and insecticide mixture out a vertical probe to drench the top of the fire ant mound, then slowly inserting the probe into the fire ant mound with the water or water and insecticide mixture flowing, followed by slowly pulling the probe out of the mound while flooding the mound with the water and insecticide mixture. A dispenser for accomplishing the method includes a handle that may be attached to a source of pressurized water, a bottle attached to the handle containing insecticide, a vertical probe attached to the handle for injecting water and insecticide into a fire ant mound, a conduit to allow water to pass from the pressurized source through the handle and out the probe, and a means of aspirating insecticide into the water flowing through the handle and the probe.
The Witherspoon invention takes water from a garden hose and mixes it with poison, then injects it onto and into the mound with a probe. Potential drawbacks to the invention include insecticides which are harmful to the environment. The invention uses water from a water-hose. Surface tension inherent in water prevents its free flow through the mound. The application on the surface initially before injecting into mound warns the ants and facilitates the escape of queen. As water is heavier than air it will flow down instead of omni-directionally throughout the desired target area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,629, ‘Method and apparatus for killing subterranean insects,’ to King et al. discloses a system and method for killing ants in a subterranean colony. Liquid insecticide is vaporized in a fogging vaporization chamber by the exhaust of an internal combustion engine such as that mounted on a lawn mower or farm tractor. An insertion probe, having exhaust holes, is connected to an output of the vaporization chamber by a flexible hose. In operation, the probe is inserted into the subterranean colony, whereby vaporized insecticide is applied down in the colony. Such vaporized insecticide travels through passages to various “rooms” of the colony, thereby contacting ants in all parts of the colony.
The King et al. invention uses the exhaust from a lawnmower to vaporize poison, which is then injected into the mound via a probe. Potential drawbacks to this invention include insecticides which are harmful to the environment and a lawn mower which generates noise which in turn scares the fire ants and facilitates the escape of the queen leading to the survival of the colony. Furthermore the heat of the exhaust will at best degrade the effectiveness of the poison and most likely destroy it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,234 to Connolly, ‘Method and apparatus for destroying fire ants and fire ant beds,’ discloses apparatus for destroying fire ants includes a rotating ant bed destruction member and an apparatus for rotating such destruction member into an ant bed; a fluid delivery assembly is provided for delivering water, ambient or at extremely hot temperatures; or other fluid, to the rotating destruction member to drown and otherwise kill the ants while the rotating destruction member destroys the ant bed. The method of this invention is practiced by simultaneously moving the ant bed destruction member into the bed and delivering a stream of fluid into the ant bed sufficient to co-act with the destruction member to destroy the ant bed.
The Connally invention uses a rotating blade driven by a hydraulic motor which is powered by a riding lawnmower to destroy the ant mound above ground and also allow for the application of hot water to the top of the mound. Potential drawbacks to this invention include that the rotating mechanism connected to a riding lawn mower destroys the ant bed above ground only. It does not kill the queen below. The ant colony will simply relocate. The mechanism simply spreads the ants but doesn't kill them. They will then begin to attack the machine and operators. Noise forewarns the ants and allows the queen to escape. Capital costs are large. The invention requires a riding lawnmower, hydraulic fluid tank and hydraulic motor to drive the rotating mechanism. It also requires a water tank and heating coil to possibly heat up water to be applied to the mound at the surface which adds to the size and cost of the system. The rotating member cuts off passage ways preventing the fluid from effectively reaching below ground level. All of the attachments add to cost, complexity, weight and size.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,355 to Ryan, ‘Steam arrangement for exterminating the Argentina Fire Ant’ discloses an exterminating arrangement for exterminating the Argentina Fire Ant is disclosed. The arrangement includes a holding and pressure tank, a heat exchanger in fluid communication with the holding and pressure tank, a superheater in fluid communication with the heat exchanger, and a dome in fluid communication with the superheater.
The Ryan invention utilizes a trailer mounted heated water supply tank, heated heat exchanger and a super heater to create steam which is then applied to the top of the mound only via a parabolic dome covering the ant mound which is held in place with a strap and cleats. The potential drawbacks of this invention include large capital costs due to all of the components required. The invention requires at least three major components: a 40 gallon Tank, a heat exchanger and a superheater. Additionally it requires three burners, one for each major component. The heat exchanger requires 453 ft of ⅞″ OD coil which is heavy and expensive. The large size of the invention, requiring a trailer to carry it on, will disturb and alarm ants potentially leading to the escape of the queen and survivability of the colony. The invention uses a parabolic dome which is pre-installed over the ant mound and held in place with a strap and cleats. Any disturbance of the ant bed prior to application of steam will alarm ant bed allowing the queen to escape. The dome only applies steam at the surface and relies on the ant passage ways to carry the steam 5-8 ft down.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,154 to Thompson, ‘Apparatus and method for controlling vegetation using high pressure liquid spray,’ discloses an apparatus and method for controlling vegetation, as well as insect infestation, as are typically encountered in agricultural environments. The apparatus is characterized by its construction to include a high pressure pump for a liquid spray material which may be applied to vegetation at a pressure from about 100 psi to as much as about 4,000 psi. The apparatus further includes a heater whereby the liquid spray material may be heated to a temperature of from about 100° F. to about 240° F. before it is sprayed. The apparatus is constructed so that it can be attached to a standard tractor for ease of use. The method of this invention is characterized by its utilization of a high pressure spray so that agricultural chemicals in amounts from virtually 0% to about 50% of their current recommended dose rates can be used with efficacy.
The Thompson invention utilizes multiple booms attached to a tractor which carries a mechanism to heat the water and pump the water through the booms. Potential drawbacks to this invention include its large size (for agricultural use), the multiple booms attached to a tractor which creates vibrations and warns the ants, and it is used above ground mainly to control weeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,018 to Livingston, ‘Method and apparatus for killing fire ants,’ discloses a method for killing fire ants in subterranean tunnels, includes fogging the subterranean tunnels with an insecticidal amount of thermal aerosol fog through a boot covering the subterranean tunnels and then blowing hot air into the subterranean tunnels whereby the thermal aerosol fog is forced further into the subterranean tunnels. The apparatus used in the method includes a heat generator unit capable of producing thermal fog and a boot with skirt connected to said generator and which covers said subterranean tunnels. A dye may be added to the fog to provide a color marking for each fire ant mound treated by the fog.
The Livingston invention utilizes an internal combustion engine to drive an air compressor. The compressed air is mixed with gasoline or diesel fuel and injected into a combustion chamber. Exhaust gases are mixed with poison and applied to the surface of the ant mound below a shroud. Potential drawbacks include the noise and vibration generation of the internal combustion engine giving ants early warning. The invention uses poisons which have environmental impact. Petroleum products and by-products used to create the fog are hazardous to the environment. The invention requires a trailer to transport entire mechanism which causes vibrations and forewarns ants. The invention is expensive and not for residential use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,199 to Tallon, ‘Non-toxic method of exterminating insects,’ discloses an invention concerning a non-toxic method of exterminating dry wood termites, fleas, roaches, ants, weevils and the like by utilizing an inert freezing liquid such as liquid nitrogen as the killing agent. The liquid nitrogen is inserted so as to envelop the colony of objectionable organisms until the environment is reduced to a temperature of at least zero degrees Fahrenheit and maintained at that temperature for between 2 to 5 minutes. This method effectively kills the organisms by crystallizing the innards and freezing the cells, thereby eliminating the need for more dangerous and toxic poisons that are currently being used.
The Tallon invention injects liquid nitrogen into the mound. Potential drawbacks to this invention include the overall expense, nitrogen is not easily acquired, the invention requires specialized and expensive equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,086 to Campbell, ‘Systems to exterminate and control subterranean termites and other subterranean pests,’ discloses a system to exterminate and control subterranean termites and other subterranean pests inhabiting a subterranean area surrounding or in close proximity to a structure having a perimeter near ground level and support pads includes a plurality of first pipes, a plurality of second pipes, a source of steam, a plurality of temperature sensors, a temperature display and a controller. Each pipe has a plurality of holes in its sidewall. The first and second pipes are disposed beneath ground level along the perimeter of the structure and along its support pads, respectively. The source of steam is fluidly coupled to the pipes. Each temperature sensor is disposed adjacent to one of the pipes. The temperature sensors generate temperature signals. The temperature display displays a temperature reading of the temperature adjacent to each pipe in response to the temperature signals. The controller regulates pressure and/or temperature of the source of steam in response to the temperature signals.
The Campbell invention is a method that creates a network of underground probes around and under a structure. The probes are either for steam injection or temperature sensing. Both types of probes have temperature sensors that feed information back to a central controller which in turn is connected to a central boiler. The system is permanently installed and periodically raises the temperature around the structure to kill insect and rodent infestations. Potential drawbacks include that it is expensive, requires boiler, network of steam delivery tubes, probes, sensors, and electricity. It is only applicable to area around a structure, not for random infestation of ants in the surrounding grounds. The invention is not designed as a mobile unit to exterminate ants in the yard. The invention requires specialized and expensive equipment. A technician is required to install the invention due to its complicated design and requirements. The invention further requires the digging of a hole which is filled with pea gravel, into which each probe is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,942 to Mungo, ‘Fire ant killing device and method,’ discloses a hand-portable fire ant killing device for vaporizing liquid resmethrin and infusing vaporized resmethrin throughout a fire ant mound on ground includes a dome, sized for fitting over a fire ant mound to be exterminated, having a top and an interconnected lower lip for contacting the ground entirely around the fire ant mound and for forming a closed interior chamber above the ant mound, a lightweight, high temperature gas discharging device which is mounted on the top of the dome, a high temperature gas discharging manifold directed into the closed interior chamber between the dome and the ant mound, a tank for containing resmethrin without pressurization which is mounted on top of the dome and a metering chamber and conduit which are connected for delivering a predetermined amount of resmethrin by a force overcoming the pressure in the dome for vaporization therein. The vaporized resmethrin in the high temperature gas is discharged under a small positive pressure into the closed interior chamber of the dome for infusion throughout the mound to kill all ant inhabitants.
The Mungo invention uses the exhaust gas from a two-cycle engine to vaporize the poison resmethrin, which in turn is injected into a domed structure sitting on top of a fire ant mound. Potential drawbacks include the use of a poison, which isn't good for the environment. The poison is only applied to the surface of a mound, not quickly and deep down in the mound to contact and kill the queen. The two-cycle engine generates noise and vibrations and alerts the ants allowing them to escape.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,149 to Hastings, ‘Method and apparatus for the removal and elimination of fire ants,’ discloses a liquid bearing member inserted into an ant mound thereby allowing the inundation of the ant mound with a liquid through a liquid bearing member. An evacuation chamber secures over the ant mound, thereby allowing the capture of the liquid within the evacuation chamber. Upon inundating the ant mound with the liquid, the liquid level rises in the evacuation chamber to a level elevated above the surface of the ant mound. The ants and ant larvae, in accordance with their survival instincts, rise to the top level of the liquid within the evacuation chamber thereby entering a collection device in operable communication with the evacuation chamber.
The Hastings invention secures a chamber around the top of the mound. A probe connected to a water hose extends from the top of the chamber to below the top of the mound and is used to inject water into the mound. As the mound is flooded with water, the water level will then rise above the ant mound and the ants will rise to the top. The water rises to an overflow port connected to a tube that extends below the opening in the chamber. At the end of this tube a mesh is used to filter out the ants and larvae from the water flow. Potential drawbacks include that the securing of the chamber warns ants by disturbing the colony. Using water at ambient temperature does not kill the ants, or larvae in place. It relies on them moving to the top of the mound and then floating to the top of the water. Ants have the possibility to aid in the queens and larvae escape through foraging tunnels. Water in the liquid state will not penetrate all of the tunnels. The tunnels water does penetrate will be at a slow rate that allows time for the ants to escape. This invention dislocates the ants, it does not kill them all.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,525 to McSherdon, ‘Fire ant eradication apparatus,’ discloses a fire ant eradication apparatus that comprises a tubular handle having a first end adapted for attachment to a pressurized water source and a second end. The apparatus further includes a conduit having proximal and distal ends relative to a user with the proximal end coupled to the second end of the handle for fluid transmission there between. A dispensing assembly is attached to the handle with the conduit extending there through. Insecticide is aspirated from the dispensing assembly into the conduit as water flows through the conduit. The conduit includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced apart nozzle assemblies for dispersing the insecticide from the conduit. The distal end of the conduit includes a point assembly having a cone section and a tip. The upper end of the cone section has a diameter greater than the diameter of the conduit such that the nozzle assemblies will not become clogged with soil as the apparatus is inserted into the ground.
The McSherdon invention comprises a long tube with holes drilled in the end to form a nozzle. The tube is connected to a water hose and a container full of poison. As water flows through the long tube, the poison is aspirated into the water stream. Potential drawbacks to this invention include the use of poisons, water in the liquid state will not penetrate all of the tunnels (as would water in the gas phase), the tunnels water does penetrate will be at a slower rate that allows time for the ants to escape, and the probe end is bigger than the nozzle portion of the tube which creates a flow path for the poison and water to spray upward on the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,306 to Hilbun, ‘Method and system for killing fire ants,’ discloses a method and device for killing fire ants in a mound comprising a shroud which will fit over the mound and conform to the contour of the ground. The shroud is provided with a relief valve, a tube or hose for admitting an exhaust gas into the shroud and a handle for lifting the device. Exhaust gases directed into the mound and into cavities made by the fire ants will exterminate the ants.
In the Hilbun invention exhaust gas, generated from a combustion engine, is injected into a shroud that covers an ant bed. The shroud directs the exhaust gases into the ant mound. Potential drawbacks include the engine generates noise and vibration which alerts ants, the shroud warns ants and exhaust gases will not penetrate deeply into the mound because they are lighter than air and will tend to rise. The pressure generated and the seal created by the shroud is not sufficient to force the gas deep into the mound. Ants will be able to escape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,161 to Turner, ‘Apparatus for underground insect and animal extermination,’ discloses a tubular ground probe that is provided for downward penetration into an underground habitat of insects or animals and the upper end of the probe is provided with inlet means for steam under pressure. A downwardly opening shield is provided on the lower portion of the probe and is slidable there along and the shield includes a side vent for venting steams erupting from the ground within the confines of the shield downwardly and outwardly from peripheral portion of the shield.
In the Turner invention a probe is used to inject steam underground. The probe is surrounded with a shield that has a fixed plate and guide on top with a central hole through which the probe passes. The shield has an exhaust tube extending from the side of the shield downward. A U-shaped tube is connected to a guide around the probe and above the shield and contains a second steam supply port. The ends of the U-shape tube are connected to one another via a cross member functioning as a manifold. The cross member has additional probes pointed downward. The upper portion of the U-shape tube has a handle and is used to independently push the manifold probes downward. Potential drawbacks include that it only applies to an injection mechanism, not to steam generation. The guide on top of the plate limits articulation of the shield in order to adjust to different ground profiles. The guide limits the tool to only a vertical insertion of the probe. A secondary manifold probe section requires an additional hose and equipment. The secondary manifold probes require a large steam generator in order to achieve sufficient pressure differential for dual or multiple injections. Secondary manifold probes the destroy mound prematurely facilitating early or premature breakout of steam. Once steam begins to escape, it will become the predominant path of steam travel thereby progressively limiting the dispersion of the steam out and away from the point of injection rather than into the mound. Secondary manifold probes require an operator to get close to the main probe in order to use the handle to force the probes downward. An operator's face is therefore close to the main probe and exposed. Secondary manifold probes are limited in their depth of penetration because the cross-member limits their lengths and also their depth of penetration. The invention is heavy and cumbersome for a residential operator to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,852 to Stanley, ‘Non-toxic fire ant extermination means,’ discloses a non-toxic fire ant extermination system providing probe injection of scalding water below ground level within a fire ant mound. The system includes a propane fueled water heater and water circulating pump capable of heating water in the range of 200 to 210 degrees Fahrenheit and of delivering the same at a flow rate of least three gallons per minute which is effective to eradicate the insects within the core region of a fire ant mound. The injection probe features a cylindrical capture shield which is radially disposed about the probe and adapted for sliding attachment therewith being spring-biased in a downward direction against the surface of the ground during operation thereof to retain the intense heat generated by the process to capture fire ants emerging from the mound, and to protect the operator from the backflow of scalding water as the treatment proceeds. The injection probe is inserted below ground level and a continuous flow of scalding water is introduced into the mound as the probe is inserted further and slowly withdrawn until the hot water has penetrated throughout the core region of the mound complex. The fire ant extermination system is adaptable for use with any natural source of fresh water by use of a suitable filter system. In the alternative the system is adaptable to any municipal water supply having adequate water pressure in the range of 40 to 60 pounds per square inch.
The Stanley invention uses a cylindrical shield and injection probe to inject hot water below surface. The shield has a 90-degree corner for injection on corners of structures and a 180 side for injection near walls. Water is supplied via an electrical pump to a pre-heater, then a super-heater, both of which are fueled by propane. Potential drawbacks include that the hot water only limits lateral and upward dispersion. Gravity acts to pull the water down. The water has a higher viscosity than steam and does not flow as easily throughout the ant mound structure. The hot water used in the Stanley invention is at a lower temperature) (200-210° as opposed to 275-350° with steam. No allowance for steam is disclosed in the Stanley invention, and no chamber or water void area where steam would be generated is disclosed. The invention requires expensive equipment such as a pre-heater, super-heater, circulating pump and a power supply for a pump. The large amount of equipment requires mounting on a pallet which must then be transported by motorized vehicle. A motorized vehicle generates vibrations and noise which alarms ants and allows the queen to escape. The cylindrical shield adds weight and bulk to system making it difficult and cumbersome for residential user to lift and move, especially when trying to use the 90° or 180° sides of the shield. In order to use 90° or 180° sides of shield, it must be moved when it is hot risking operator to burns. Shield design limits the probe to near vertical injection only.